Never Meant to Fall In Love
by Yokata Mizu Yosei
Summary: Usagi is angry? Mamoru is cheating? Who is this mysterious stranger Usagi has run into? What are his intentions? They will fall, but who will be left to pick up the pieces? The rating is just a precaution, some minor cursing but that's it. My name was Ka
1. Intro

Never Meant to Fall In Love

I- Intro

I wonder . . .

Does anyone ever mean to fall in love?

Does anyone ever say 'forever', and really mean it?

Do they expect the heartache that comes along with falling in love?

For me, no, I never thought . . .

I didn't mean to fall in love, with him.

I had never said 'forever' to someone, and really meant it.

I most certainly didn't expect the heartache that nearly tore me apart when he left.

Everyone who knew us thought the wrong thing.

They thought he was using me.

They thought that I stayed, only out of some misguided sense of loyalty or duty.

They were so very wrong.

He didn't want to stay, and I just couldn't let go.

I was angry, and he was lonely.

Yes, even innocents get angry.

Yes, even devils can be lonely.

I'll admit that those probably weren't the best of reasons.

It didn't matter, though.

We were happy.

Now, though, he's gone and all I'm left with are my own bitter tears.

We never meant to hurt each other, but . . .

We did.

For that, I'm sorry.

I'm so, so sorry.

~*~*~

My deepest apologies to the readers, for Kage-chan has changed her name and entered a new circle of fan-fiction writing. I only have the first two parts up, for a reason that is disclosed in the next chapter. Here's my disclaimer, I'm not writing it again.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me. I had no hand in its production, and I hold no claim of ownership.


	2. Beginning

Never Meant to Fall In Love

II- Beginning

She was fuming, positively _livid_.

How _dare_ he?

The nerve of the asshole!

She was _childish_?

She wasn't woman enough for him, but that redheaded bimbo _was_?

She was seventeen, now, for God's sake!

If the four-year gap bothered his twenty-one year old ego, why the hell hadn't he said something sooner?

What, was he slow or something?

God!

~*~*~

Amused, he watched as everyone cleared out of the blazing blonde's path.

At least, he _was_ amused until he realized one tiny little detail.

He was right in her way, and she wasn't slowing down.

Quickly stepping to the side, he wondered why she had stopped where he had been standing only seconds before.

"Why me? Why _now_? Aargh! I _hate_ him!" She growled to herself.

"Hey, Beautiful, what's the problem?" He was silently cursing himself as the words slipped out.

"My ex-fiancé just called off our wedding after I caught him cheating on me. I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"Why don't you just back at him?"

"How? I've been dating the asshole for three years!"

"Make him jealous by fooling around."

"With _who_? One problem, Mister, every available guy I know doesn't know I'm back on the market, yet."

"Just approach an attractive stranger and propose your plan, there's got to be someone who will go along with it."

"Would _you_ mind? You're not married or anything, are you?"

"No, to both. Let's get to planning, Beautiful."

~*~*~

Rei narrowed her eyes.

What was odango atama doing with that guy?

She was engaged, for the love of God!

Making a quick decision, she dialed Mamoru's number on her cell.

"Rei?" He sounded breathless.

In the background, Rei heard another woman purr for Mamoru to get back in bed.

"No wonder Usa went off with that guy! Chiba, you better pray this doesn't get back to Haruka or you _know_ what will happen!"

Angrily, she clicked the phone off.

Good for Usagi, but that guy had better not hurt her friend.

Who was he, anyway?

He certainly didn't live in their district, and she'd never seen him before.

She would need to keep on eye on those two.

The Inner senshi needed to know, but she didn't want to be the one to tell the Outers.

Setsuna could do that, if the situation got out of control.

First, though, she had to contact everyone about the most recent development.

Namely, the situation of Mamoru cheating on Usa needed to be addressed.

Oh, she was wicked, but she knew it.

~*~*~

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, huh? My name is Tsukino Usagi, grade 11 at Juuban High. I'm 18 this summer, and I will kill you if you make jokes about my hair."

"Woah! Calm down, Usagi!" he joked.

"Just Usa is fine. What's your name?"

"I'm . . ."

~*~*~

Now I have to stop. The situation is . . . I have no clue who the hell the male lead is. I told you I'd tell you. That's where you come in. Tell me! I can't continue the story unless I know who the guy is. I know I'm dumb for doing this, but I have a reason! I think . . .


	3. Plotting

Ha! Take **_that_**, education! Sorry. I'm going WK cuz . . . Actually, there isn't really a reason. I was bored. Okay, so that was a reason but an admittedly weak one. Yohji gets lead. I've got close to 23 chapters of three other stories (also WK/SM) on my Palm ™ that are somewhat longer than the first two on this story and I've kinda been focusing on them. My classes were cut down to four and I've got a bit more time. I'm not sure how this will affect my writing or even **_if_** it will affect my writing. I honestly have no intention of drawing this out, unnecessarily. If it happens, though, it happens.

Never Meant to Fall In Love

III. Plotting

"I'm . . . Hey! Watch it!" He yelled at a kid who tried to hit them with his bike.

"Sorry, Mi . . . Odango, what are you doing? You're supposed to be getting married!" the kid scowled.

"Shingo, shut up. Stupid baka was cheating on me! Stupid, stupid Chiba-baka!" she grumbled to herself, getting lost in her ire again.

"You're being redundant, Odango." The kid, Shingo, shook his sandy haired head.

"Bite me."

"Do I **_look_** like I want to be sick?"

"Shut up."

"You already said that."

"And I'll say it again. Shut up."

"Odango, what are you doing with this guy? I get that Chiba cheated on you, but isn't it kind of tacky to throw yourself at strangers?"

"I beg your pardon, I was **_not_**!"

"Uh, yeah you were." He insisted.

"Even if you weren't, it still looks like you threw yourself at him."

"I'm not close enough for that."

"Not to interrupt or anything, but whose the kid, Beautiful?" He cleared his throat.

"Oh! Right, right. This is Shingo, my younger brother. Shingo, this is . . . Uh, what's your name anyway? You were about to say when Shingo-baka interrupted."

"Hey!" The indignant boy yelled.

"Kudou Yohji."

"Hmm. Aren't you one of the guys who works at Koneko ie Sume? I heard a bunch of girls talking about the shop." She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, it pays decent and pretty girls frequent the shop so it's a win-win situation." He shrugged it off.

"Mm." She nodded thoughtfully, her head clearly elsewhere.

"Uh-oh. What are you thinking, Odango? I don't like that look, that's the look you wear before you get in trouble for trying to pull crazy stunts." The boy clearly was dreading the look Usagi was wearing.

"Shut up. I was thinking . . . a lot of the girls from my school and the college Chiba attends hang out at the shop after school. To get the plan into action, I think it's important that we get **_everyone_** talking about us. If you work there and I'm pretending to date you, it's only natural for me to hang out at the shop until you get off, right?" 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Everyone knows I'm kind of a lady-killer, real affectionate especially in public." He picked up on her lead.

"I'm not the most reserved, either. Usually, I'm real open with my emotions. So I guess PDA's are a go, especially in the shop."

"What?"

"She means public displays of affection, it's girl-talk." Shingo informed Yohji.

Both of the older blondes started, having forgotten he was there and that they were in public.

"We should try to find a less crowded place to get everything planned out. Shingo, you coming?" Usagi offered, scanning her surroundings quickly.

"Me?"

"You're good at this stuff, and I'm lousy at the whole deception thing so I'll need as much help as I can get." She reasoned.

"True. Let's try home. Dad isn't there, and Mom's out shopping." Shingo agreed.

"Sounds good. So where **do** you live?" Yohji concluded with a question.

"Let's go. This may take awhile." Usagi led the way, no longer emitting a furious battle aura.

Now, she only emitted a slightly irate emotion and a wealth of complicated plots and the like in the making.


End file.
